Washi Washi Max Power
by Reira26
Summary: Aunque Eli no dijera nada, el que Nozomi no usara en ella su washi washi la llenaba de celos. Así pues, decide darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, convirtiendo aquello en un pequeño reto tentador. [One-shot] [NozoEli]
¡Buenas tardes/noches/días! Soy Reira y por primera vez publicaré algo en este fandom. Nunca pensé llegar a escribir de Love Live, hasta hace un mes lo único que sabía de ellas era que Eli y Nozomi son gays, gracias a los doujins. (?) Espero sea de su agrado.

 **Aclaraciones:** No hay mucho que decir... Esto es un one-shot, NozoEli, el primer intento de fic o algo en este fandom. Realmente no sé si esté bien, recién lo escribí. (?) El título viene de una conversación de Kussun y Nan-chan (seiyuus) en su programa de radio. En fin, ojalá les guste y recuerden comentar.

* * *

 **Washi Washi Max Power**

Había algo que a Eli le molestaba siempre, aunque nunca lo expresara. Ninguna palabra o gesto demostraba la irritación que sentía ante aquellas escenas que solían repetirse, al menos, un par de veces cada día. _Seguro lo disfruta_ , se decía en tono molesto, intentando convencerse de que la felicidad del otro era la propia, _¿pero por qué a mí no?_ Se preguntaba luego. Sí, a las demás no les gustaba y hasta les causaba escalofríos, pero ella sí quería sentir el famoso _washi washi_ de Nozomi.

Pero ahí estaba la inteligente y linda Elichika siendo la espectadora en primera fila de los comunes y hasta obsesivos _washi washi_ a Nico.

Suspiró cansada y molesta, girando la cabeza para no tener que seguir viendo aquel espectáculo que comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas poco a poco. Los grititos y quejidos de la pequeña demonio de Muse podían ser fácilmente confundidos y dejaban bastante a la imaginación, cosa que la cabreaba _aun más._

— Pero, vamos, es solo un castigo… —pensó, cerrando los puños con fuerza—, no creo que Nozomi lo esté disfrutando, mucho menos Nico-

— ¡Ah! Nicocchi, parece que han crecido —canturreó la dama de la fortuna. Solo sus compañeras de curso estaban presentes, pero ambas soltaron una fuerte admiración.

— ¡¿Acaso tienes hasta la medida?! —Sollozó la bajita intentando zafarse.

— Por supuesto, es que los pechos de Nicocchi son tan lindos —Una voz dulzona fue la que usó, haciendo sonrojar a la susodicha. Eli solo se levantó y salió del aula con un portazo lleno de ira.

Golpearía a Nozomi. No, a Nico. No, a las dos mejor; sí, ambas se merecían un par de golpes. Su aura maligna y poco amistosa se extendía por cada rincón por el que pasaba, atrayendo a sus curiosas compañeras que la seguían desde una distancia prudente. No les prestó atención, al fin y al cabo estaba demasiado concentrada en las mil y un formas de asesinar a Nico por quitarle la atención de su preciosa sacerdotisa. También había notado que se dirigía a la azotea, lugar de prácticas del grupo, y que probablemente las culpables de su titánica ira harían presencia tarde que temprano; ¿era malo? No, más rápido podría llevar a cabo su plan.

La puerta se cerró en cuanto siete de las nueve integrantes estuvieron reunidas en el punto más alto de la escuela, envueltas en una atmosfera densa y de palpable molestia. Honoka dio un paso adelante, tragando saliva antes de dejar salir las palabras que podían o calmar a la joven rusa, o provocar una masacre en ese mismísimo instante.

— Eli-chan… ¿Q-qué tal si vamos a comer unos dulces?

— O-o arroz… — Continuó Hanayo tímidamente, escondiéndose tras Rin.

— ¡Chicas! —Dijo la rubia sorprendida al salir de sus macabras ensoñaciones. De un lado tenía a la enérgica Rin y del otro a la dulce Kotori.

— Eli-chan, podemos ir a tomar el té —comentó la modista del grupo.

— Mah, en mi casa estaría bien —Maki jugaba con la punta de su cabello.

— Un cambio de aires no está mal de vez en cuando —dijo Umi sonriendo.

La joven rusa las miró con una suave sonrisa y después rió junto a ellas, quienes se sentían aliviadas por haber hecho un buen trabajo evitando alguna clase de matanza. Cuando se disponían a salir para ir a casa de Maki, tal como habían acordado, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron una asustada Nico y una enojada Nozomi con las mejillas infladas. Miró a su mejor amiga con una mezcla de molestia y decepción y se posicionó frente al grupo con las manos en la cintura y la cabeza en alto. Carraspeó y pasó la mirada por cada integrante, helándolas en sus lugares.

— Así que estaban intentando llevarse a Elicchi… — Sonrisas nerviosas no se hicieron esperar, pero no había escapatoria— Ahora todas tendrán que soportar una ración de _washi washi…_ Fufu.

La primera víctima fue Rin, quien sin querer arrastró a la tímida Hanayo, provocando un desmayo casi instantáneo en esta última por la vergüenza; Maki y Umi chocaron al intentar escapar y terminaron en manos de la enojada lectora del tarot; Kotori y Honoka se rindieron al ver que la consecuencia era tan inevitable como la destrucción de un huracán. Nico estaba en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas, rezando no ser castigada injustamente.

— ¡Nozomi! Ya detente —dijo Eli ciertamente enojada al ver a sus aliadas en el piso con traumas de por vida.

— Ellas se estaban intentando llevar a mi Elicchi —Infló sus mejillas con infantilismo y miró a la rubia con hermosos e implorantes ojos esmeralda.

— E-es porque tú siempre les estás haciendo _e-eso_ … —le reprochó, acercándose. Desvió el rostro de mejillas sonrojadas y en un susurro continuó hablando— Y tal vez porque no me lo haces a mí…

— Eli- ¡W-wah! ¡¿Qué haces Elicchi?!

La susodicha estaba tocando los grandes pechos de la joven de coletas, dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina. El rostro de Nozomi estaba tan rojo como el cabello de la pianista de Muse y balbuceaba cosas inteligibles debido a que los nervios que le causaba el toque de la rubia la atontaba. Un _washi washi_ versión Eli logró casi noquear a la mayor del grupo, sacando a relucir ese lado dulce, vergonzoso y… de pasiva, debía admitir la culpable.

Se tomó su tiempo en la tarea, pues el tacto era tan suave que se volvía adictivo. Y ni qué decir de esos soniditos que llegaban únicamente a sus oídos y los 'Elicchi' más dulces que jamás había tenido el placer de escuchar. La dejó ir lentamente, dejándola sentada en el suelo cubriendo sus pechos y con la mirada gacha, cohibida por sus espectadoras que la observaban con ternura.

— Creo que deberíamos ir a casa de Maki-chan, ¡habrán bocadillos! —dijo Honoka, secundada por las demás.

Una a una fueron saliendo de la azotea camino a sus aulas para tomar sus pertenencias y salir. Las últimas en salir fueron Nozomi y Eli, quien ayudó a la primera a ponerse en pie.

— Elicchi —llamó antes de que entraran de nuevo a la escuela— E-esta noche, en mi departamento… ¡Me vengaré! ¡Te daré un _washi washi max_!

Paró frente a la rubia y se empinó para besar la comisura de sus labios y salir corriendo, dejando a la rusa con el rostro pintado de rojo y miles ' _harasho'_ saliendo de su boca como alguna clase de mantra. ¿Un _washi washi max_? ¡¿En casa de Nozomi?! Seguro sería algo inolvidable.

* * *

Nozomi es pasiva. Fin. (?) Gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Hasta una próxima ocasión!


End file.
